


My Life as a Teenage Hentai

by AlexSonata



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shingeeki no Nerds AU, Tentacle Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-10-09
Packaged: 2017-12-28 22:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexSonata/pseuds/AlexSonata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike finds himself being pleasured by a strange feature of Nanaba's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life as a Teenage Hentai

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally a self indulgent AU fic of Nanaba with tentacles. Don't look at me it is just Mike getting fucked by tentacles. Nabs is genderless because they are a nonhuman idk. Have fun.

Mike took in a staggered breath, briefly thinking about how crazy the situation he was in truly was. Nanaba was perched on his chest and grinning their sickly sweet grin, except there was nothing sweet about what was going on behind them. Multiple tentacles from their back were teasing and stroking, with a thin one ringed around Mike's cock, squeezing just enough so that he couldn't cum. Two of them pulled and flicked at the ring of his asshole, while a third coiled and uncoiled in just the perfect way to hit his prostate ruthlessly. 

Mike grunted, trying weakly to get the tiny tentacle off his cock so he could have at it, but Nanaba swatted his hands away and pinned them to the floor with their own. They gently leaned forward to take his lips in their teeth, then spurred Mike into a frenzy of making out with the entering of a full sized tentacle into his ass. He pulled at their lips and stuck his tongue down their throat and moaned into their mouth, occasionally clicking teeth with the rocking motion of being fucked by a tentacle. 

Nanaba parted their mouths and wiped drool from their chin, leaning forward to inch their body closer to Mike's mouth. A dripping tentacle had peeked from its hood on their pelvis, and Mike brought up his now free hands to grab at Nanaba's ass. He pulled them close and put his mouth on the slimy appendage, it curling around his tongue as he sucked at it. The tip leaked a bitter liquid while Nanaba bit on their thumb, humming lightly. The more Mike worked, the looser they got on him; before long they were moaning and had let go of the ring that had prevented him from peaking. 

Nanaba took a deep breath before shuddering, ejecting a packet of light blue liquid into Mike's mouth. It dripped out as he breathed heavily, one more rut with a coiled tentacle throwing him over the edge. He came with a strained noise from his throat, quickly interrupted by him grunting as he sat up. Nanaba was sliding down as their assault on Mike's prostate continued, putting their petite mouth around his still hard dick. He covered his mouth as Nanaba worked up and down, but soon found his arms pulled back behind him by thick tentacles, and driven back down to the bed. Nanaba lifted him off the bed by his thighs, moving their mouth from his dick to his ass as they removed their tentacles. Mike huffed in sharp, Nanaba's tongue sure was longer than it looked usually. 

It moved in ways no human tongue should move, and Mike was sure his ass would be sore tomorrow as Nanaba worked him to a second orgasm. He curled his toes and moaned with abandon, as they pulled his ass even closer by tugging with their tentacles. Obscene noises came from the action but neither of them seemed to notice, focused fully on the act until Mike howled and came again. Nanaba finally let him go, all their tentacles retreating into the void from where they seemingly came. A soft kiss marked the end of the occasion, and they patted blindly until they found the bag of Doritos.


End file.
